A Moment in One Hundred words
by TKR.87
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles based loosely around different episodes and some purely from imagination. Pre-Established A/O. Rating T for now, may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own SVU, its characters or episodes. I merely borrow for my entertainment and your reading pleasure. **

**I set myself this challenge before Christmas, to write 100 word drabbles, loosely based from different episodes. I miss writing Cabenson fics so they will all be pre-established A/O and some may be slightly AU. (For example, I may include Alex in scenes from episodes in which she did not appear or add my own scenes not based on any episode) And they might not be in order either, depends how I write them. **

* * *

**From Season 2 Episode 12: Secrets**

**Have you got a Polaroid Camera?**

"I bet there are pictures of you naked" Olivia whispered into Alex's ear in the taxi on the way home

Alex's eyes widened and she blushed "No, there are not"

Olivia gave a chuckle "You've led a sheltered life Cabot"

Alex nudged the brunette playfully "So you've got naked pictures lying about"

Olivia laughed "Um, No"

Alex laughed louder as the taxi pulled to a stop outside the blonde's apartment.

"Have you got a Polaroid camera?" Olivia asked as they entered the elevator

"Yes" Alex said hesitantly "Why?"

Olivia smirked "I want to take some pictures of you, butt naked"

* * *

**From Season 4 Episode 7: Dolls**

**Yellow Sundress and No Underwear**

"I had a doll, named Suzie" Alex told Olivia as they sat in bed. Alex was typing away on the laptop while Olivia was reading the latest novel to catch her eye

"What did she look like?" Olivia asked intrigued

"She had blonde hair, and glasses, and she wore this little yellow sundress and sandals" Alex explained

"Did you keep her?" Olivia asked

Alex shrugged her shoulders "I'd forgotten until today. I think my Mom might still have her"

"You should ask. I'd like to see her"

Alex whispered seductively "Just imagine me in a yellow sundress with no underwear"

* * *

**Based during Alex's time in WPP**

**Always in my heart**

Alex closed her eyes as she lay against the tree in the back yard of her home in Wisconsin, except this wasn't home. New York was home, and Olivia was home.

She took a deep breath as a tear slid along her cheeks, and another, until she was sobbing uncontrollably. She could just make out the stars through her blurred vision and she sighed.

"I hope you still think of me" she whispered "I never stop thinking about you Olivia. When I wake, when I sleep"

She pulled her knees to her chest and touched her heart "You're in here"

* * *

**Season 6 Episode 16: Ghost**

**Us**

"I wish these windows opened, I wanna smell the city" Alex said as she looked out of the window

"You mean the uh, rotting garbage and diesel exhaust?" Olivia joked

Alex gave a small smile, as Olivia stood beside her "Wisconsin is so quiet a night. Sometimes when I get homesick I hum the Mr Softee song"

Olivia noticed a tear slip down the side of her cheek and she wiped it away with her thumb.

Alex leant into the touch and gave Olivia a small smile "Do you know what I miss most?"

Olivia shook her head, sighing

"Us"

* * *

**Season 11 Episode 13: P.C**

**Definitely a gay vibe**

"Do you get a gay vibe from Olivia?" Elliot asked the blonde who had just entered the squad room

Alex almost choked on air; she was totally not expecting the question "Um"

Olivia had turned a lovely shade of red and was pleased that Elliot could not see her at that moment.

"I'll have to think about that one" the blonde replied, turning and walking away, deliberately wiggling her hips as she did so.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Olivia staring at her ass.

She smirked and replied "Definitely a gay vibe"

Olivia blushed as Elliot looked confused.

* * *

**If you have any ideas, requests please drop me a PM and always reviews are much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure how well this is being received. It's different to what I normally do but I wanted to try something new. Plus, I missed writing Olivia and Alex yet my muse isn't giving me much to write otherwise. **

**Dragonsprit requested I do one based on "Scorched Earth" so here we go. **

**From Season 13 Episode 1: Scorched Earth**

**When Alex and Olivia are in Mike Cutters office, before Alex leaves there is a moment that passes between her and Olivia. I always felt that it was moments like this that showed how close they really were. **

**Who's Side?**

"I believe her Olivia"

"She's lied to Alex, more than once. Why are you pushing so hard?"

"Why are you just giving up? I know what happened with Elliot is playing on your mind but you still have a job to do?"

"How dare you Alex? I'm not letting anything compromise my feelings on the job"

"I thought you'd back me up in there"

"So this is what this all about? You want to show Mike Cutter that you don't back down?"

Alex shook her head "I thought you'd be on my side, the victim's side"

"She's lying about something"

* * *

**From Season 13 Episode 1: Scorched Earth**

**I've got you**

_"Elliot put his papers in" _

The words her captain spoke replayed over and over in her mind as she entered the interrogation room. Things were changing and she didn't like it. In fact, it hurt.

As she shut the door, she leant against the wall and broke down. Her body shook with the force of her sobs and she thought she was going to collapse with the weight of her emotions.

She didn't register the door opening, or the arms of her lover wrap themselves around her waist. She continued to sob, as Alex whispered

"It's okay, I've got you"

* * *

**From Season 10 Episode 15: Lead**

**I'll never move on**

"I missed you" Olivia whispered against the blonde's ear as she embraced her from behind

Alex took a breath before relaxing into the brunette's arms "I missed you too"

Olivia turned the woman and gently kissed her lips "Why didn't you call?"

"I was scared you'd moved on" Alex murmured

"Never" Olivia replied

Alex leant in and claimed Olivia's lips with her own. The kiss was deep, long and passionate and the love that both women poured into it was enough to tell the other that all would be well between them.

"We'll need to talk"

"We will" Olivia answered

* * *

**From Season 3 Episode 18: Guilt**

**Don't tell me it wasn't my fault**

"This wasn't your fault Alex"

"Which part Olivia?"

"Alex, you made a mistake" Olivia told the blonde woman who was pacing the living room

"I abused my position. I made a choice, and I feel fucking crap about Olivia so please don't tell me it wasn't my fault"

Olivia sighed "Alex, sit down"

Alex shook her head "I just want to go to bed. I'm shattered"

Olivia nodded "I'll come with you"

Alex sighed "Olivia, I just want to be alone for a bit please. I'll call you"

"I love you Alex"

"I love you too Olivia. I really am sorry"

**Please let me know what you think and again, if you have any requests I'll be happy to try and come up with something. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know its taken me a long time to get these up. Really would love some suggestions, and ideas...which episode's would you like to see me cover?**

**Here's 4 more for you.**

**Based off of Season 6 Episode 19 "Intoxicated"**

**Pretend Loss never happened but that Casey was still the ADA assigned to SVU and Alex and Olivia are dating. Olivia comes home after talking to Casey at the bar.**

**And Me**  


"I asked Casey to plead her out" Olivia said into the dark

"Why?"

"Because she reminded me of myself"

"You didn't kill your Mom Olivia"

"I was the reason she drunk Alex and she died drunk"

"Liv" Alex said pulling the brunette into her arms "This was a hard case huh?"

"I understand why Carrie Eldridge killed her Mother" Olivia asked

"You didn't kill her Olivia, the drinking did. She drunk because she was raped and she couldn't deal with it"

"And me"

Alex sighed as she held Olivia in her arms and let the brunette sob into her shoulder

* * *

**Based on Season 9 Episode 15: Undercover.**

**Alex is out of Witness Protection and comes to Olivia's aid.**

**She cried for herself**

Olivia sat on her couch and cried. She cried for the victims, for Ashley Tyler and for what happened down in the basement.

Pouring herself a glass of wine and with trembling hands she brought the glass to her lips, letting the alcohol chase away her demons.

She heard a knock at the door, she wanted to ignore it, but it could be important.

As she opened the door, the dam burst as she choked out "Alex?"

"I'm here Liv" the blonde said embracing the brunette in her arms "It's okay"

"I was so scared"

"It's okay now, you're okay"

* * *

**Based on Season 11 Episode 16: Witness**

**Alex has just told Olivia that she is going to the Congo. AU: Alex and Olivia are married**

**Can I have a hug?**

"Olivia, I have to do this. These women need someone to stick up for them and treat them with respect" Alex pleads to the brunette standing across the kitchen from her

"But why does it have to be you?"

"These people matter Olivia"

"And I don't? You're my wife Alex, I don't want you to go" Olivia begins to cry

"Olivia"

"I know it's selfish but I love you"

"I love you too Olivia" Alex says, closing the gap between them "That won't change"

"Can I have a hug?"

Alex opens her arms and the older woman falls into them

* * *

**Based on Season 11 Episode 22: Ace**

**Set in the same universe as previous drabble.**

**Jealousy or Trust**

"Alex, it's my job. You know we have to go undercover sometimes"

"It's not about that"

"It's about going undercover as Elliot's wife, I know. You're jealous" Olivia accuses as she sits at her laptop, having a conversation on Skype with her wife Alex Cabot

"I am not jealous" Alex defends

"You don't trust me"

"I do. Liv, I do trust you"

"Then why are you being like this?"

"I just worry about you. You're pretending to be someone else, that's dangerous"

"Elliot has my back Alex. I'll be safe"

"I know. I miss you"

"I miss you too babe"


End file.
